Me enamoré de una superheroína
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Después de que una akumatizada le quitara su miraculous a Chat Noir, las cosas cambiaron de manera irremediable, en especial porque podía perder a Ladybug para siempre. Advertencia: Ladynoir unilateral.


**Me enamoré de una superheroína**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.

**Advertencia:** Ladynoir infeliz y leve contenido explicito.

* * *

—Mantenga la espalda firme —fueron las palabras del instructor del piano de Adrien.

—Sí, señor.

Adrien corrigió su postura y continuó interpretando la canción que su profesor le había pedido. Sus lecciones de pianos solían ser severas, pero en esa ocasión lo eran aún más. El joven Agreste había sido invitado al festival "Croissant de oro", uno de los más importantes de Francia. Adrien era el encargado del acto de apertura.

—Relaja los dedos —le dijo su instructor —, el piano es su amigo, debe acariciar cada una de sus teclas, no torturarlas.

—Sí, señor.

Adrien trató de suavizar sus movimientos, pero le era difícil. Para asegurarse de que se concentrara completamente en la clase, el instructor lo había dejado totalmente incomunicado. No solo le había quitado el teléfono celular, sino que se encargó de ocultar cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo como las ventanas o los ruidos que venían del exterior. Lo que más le preocupaba era que en ese momento un akumatizado pudiera estar causando problemas y él no estaría allí para ayudar a Ladybug.

—¿Sabes lo importante que es participar en el festival "Croissant de oro"? —le preguntó su instructor, antes de que pudiera responder agregó —. Todas las miradas estarán posadas sobre usted, su padre espera mucho de esa presentación.

—Sí, señor.

No era la primera vez que Adrien escuchaba ese tipo de palabras. Al contrario, Natalie, su profesor de piano, su padre y los trabajadores del festival con los que había llegado a hablar se lo decían con mucha frecuencia. Eso lejos de ayudar lo hacían sentir más presionado. No era algo de lo que pudiera hablar, sabía que de hacerlo estaría mostrando debilidad, algo que, según su padre, un Agreste no podía permitirse.

Fallar no era algo que le preocupara. Una parte suya incluso deseaba que eso pasaba, pues consideraba que de hacerlo habría menos miradas sobre él y podría deshacerse de algunas de las responsabilidades propias de Adrien Agreste, pero otra, la más fuerte, le decía que debía estar a la altura de las expectativas.

Porque entre esos cientos de miles de personas, había dos cuya opinión sí le importaban. Gabriel Agreste había confirmado su asistencia y, aunque Ladybug no lo hizo, tenía la esperanza de que ella también asistiera al festival.

"Tiene que hacerlo, porque la canción que he escrito es para ella", pensó Adrien. Anhelaba que su canción pudiera tocar el corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Lo primero que Adrien vio al dejar el edificio en que solía tomar sus lecciones de piano fue a una mujer vestida de novia aplastar la cabeza de un hombre con un martillo de considerable tamaño. Adrien no era un experto en medicina, pero no necesitaba serlo para saber que el hombre cuya cabeza fue aplastada se encontraba muerto.

Sintió nauseas, pero trató de controlarlas. La mujer a la que había visto asesinar a un hombre en medio de la calle parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo con más personas y él como superhéroe debía evitarlo. Trató de calmarse, se repitió cientos de veces que no tenía motivos para sentirse mal. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan dañado, pero confiaba en que, después de purificar al akuma, Ladybug usaría su Lucky Charm y podría revivir a las víctimas de la akumatizada.

Intentó alcanzarla. Utilizó su bastón para evitar que escapara. Su traje de boda le recordaba a una película que había visto años atrás, cuando su madre estaba a su lado. Una profunda tristeza lo invadió al pensar en ella. Siempre dolía pensar en su madre y Chat Noir sospechaba que era una herida que nunca sanaría.

—Siento romper tu corazón, pero este gato ya está comprometido.

Como respuesta obtuvo un golpe del martillo que ella cargaba. El impacto fue tan fuerte que lo empujó varios metros y chocar con el muro que se encontraba detrás de él. Antes de poder ponerse de pie, la akumatizada volvió a atacarlo. En esa ocasión colocó su martillo sobre su pecho, impidiéndole toda forma de escapar.

—Estoy segura de que conocerás a la persona indicada —continuó hablando Chat Noir —, pero te recomiendo quitarte la pintura del vestido, te hace ver como personaje de película de terror.

—Si no me protegiste cuando necesitaba ayuda, al menos déjame hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron, déjame evitar que lo vuelvan a hacer.

La akumatizada comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas eran de un color rojo oscuro. Chat Noir aprovechó la distracción de la akumatizada para activar su cataclismo. El martillo le limitaba la mayor parte de sus movimientos, pero estaba seguro de que podía estirarse lo suficiente para destruir el arma de la akumatizada y de paso liberar al akuma.

Su ataque fue efectivo. El martillo se desintegró, pero ningún akuma salió de este. Chat Noir se dijo que no debía ser negativo. Podía buscar al akuma en otra zona y hacer tiempo hasta que Ladybug llegara.

Un golpe en la cabeza de la akumatizada bastó para que Chat Noir perdiera la consciencia. El portador del miraculous del gato nuevamente había sido atrapado, pero en esa ocasión Ladybug no apareció. Su miraculous había sido robado antes de que Chat Noir pudiera llegar al lugar de los hechos.

Cuando Adrien se encontraba en una cama. Buscó su mano con desesperación esperando encontrar su miraculous. Grande fue su alivio al comprobar que allí estaba. Un fuerte dolor en su cabeza le hizo recordar el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar. Recordó haber sido vencido y después de mucho pensarlo llegó a lo que le pareció la única explicación razonable.

"Ladybug es fabulosa", pensó Adrien con ilusión.

No creía que tuviera sentido el que conservara el miraculous del gato si la akumatizada hubiera logrado quitárselo. Estaba seguro de que su compañera había llegado a tiempo para evitarlo y logró vencerla.

—¿Estás bien?

Fue en ese momento que Adrien se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. A su lado se encontraba su padre y se veía bastante preocupado. También parecía sentirse avergonzado, pero el menor de los Agreste no podía entender por qué pudiera sentirse de ese modo. A sus ojos Hawk Moth era el único culpable.

—Sí —respondió Adrien un tanto confundido. La cabeza y la muñeca le dolían, pero lo último que quería hacer era preocupar a su padre. Temía que de hacerlo lo hiciera retomar sus clases particulares.

—¿Qué te duele? —Gabriel comenzó a revisar la muñeca de su hijo, pese a que los doctores le habían dicho que se recuperaría pronto, era algo que él quería verificar por sí mismo —. Por eso te dije que no debes salir sin tu guardaespaldas.

—Nada, estoy perfectamente a salvo. Ladybug llegó a tiempo para salvarme.

—Sí, Ladybug —Gabriel no parecía del todo seguro —. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Adrien pensó en sus amigos, idea que descartó al recordar lo sobreprotector que era su padre. Recordaba que en navidad había podido cenar con todos ellos, pero no creía que en esa ocasión estuviera contento con la visita.

—Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una mujer a la que Adrien reconoció de inmediato. Era su madre. Se levantó de inmediato y corrió a abrazarla. Su tacto se sentía tan real que le hacía imposible pensar en que se trataba de un sueño. Estaba tan feliz de ver a su madre que no fue consciente del momento en que comenzó a llorar.

—Estoy aquí —Emilie lo abrazó y susurró en su oído de manera afectuosa —, y nunca más volveré a dejarte.

Adrien abrazó con fuerza a su madre. Podía reconocer su aroma y la calidez de sus brazos. Ese momento se parecía tanto a sus sueños, pero se sentía tan real. Tenía miedo de que, en cuanto la soltara, Emilie desapareciera y se encontrara solo en medio de la habitación de un hospital o peor aún, solo en la carretera después de que la akumatizada le robara su miraculous.

—Gabriel —Emilie le pidió a su esposo que se uniera al abrazo, petición que fue aceptada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Emilie cuando el abrazó terminó. Y, al igual que su esposo, revisó las heridas de su hijo —. Dime si algo te duele.

—Estoy bien y seguro de que hoy podré dejar el hospital.

Después de que los padres de Adrien dejaran la habitación, fue cuando este notó una caja ubicada sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado. Movido por la curiosidad decidió revisarla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró tres miraculous: el de la mariquita, el de la mariposa y el del pavo real junto a una carta.

"Puedo imaginar tu sorpresa al encontrar los miraculous en la caja. Tranquilo, no es una trampa. Sé cuando las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos y es momento de terminar con esta absurda batalla. Prometo no volver a causar caos en Paris ni usar los miraculous con fines egoístas. También mantener tu identidad secreta. Esta es la última vez que sabrás de mí.

Hawk Moth"

Al principio Adrien se sintió horrorizado. Si lo que decía esa carta era cierto, Hawk Moth no solo había ganado, sino que también conocía su identidad. Llamó a su kwami, deseando que Plagg pudiera ayudarlo a entender mejor lo que estaba pasando.

Grande fue su alivio cuando vio a su kwami materializarse frente a sus ojos. Plagg también se veía feliz por verlo y se lo mostró cuando lo abrazó.

—Creí que no volvería a verte.

—Me alegro de que no fuera así.

Pese a que Adrien tenía muchos motivos para sospechar, decidió no hacerlo. Su madre estaba de vuelta y él tenía los miraculous perdidos por lo que estaba seguro de que nada podría salir mal.

Emilie y Gabriel no se demoraron en regresar. Plagg apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse. Ambos llevaban varios tazones de comida. La mayoría eran verduras al vapor y platillos saludables, pero también había unos cuantos dulces y esto era lo que más extraño resultaba para el joven modelo. Desde pequeño sus padres se habían asegurado de que siguiera una dieta estricta y rara vez le permitían consumir alimentos con un alto nivel de calorías. Su trabajo como modelo no le permitía subir de peso.

—Pensamos que por esta vez podríamos hacer una excepción. Pasamos a la panadería de los padres de uno de tus compañeros de clases y nos dijeron que estos eran tus favoritos.

—¡Gracias!

Los croissants eran una de las comidas favoritas de Adrien, pero el que fueran un regalo de su madre hacían que fueran infinitamente mucho más especiales. Al probar el primer bocado fue consciente de lo hambriento que estaba. Con tantas emociones fue sencillo olvidarse de su estómago y del tiempo en que no había comido.

—También trajimos queso, me he enterado de que últimamente has estado comiendo mucho de esto.

—Es delicioso —Adrien trató de sonar convincente, no quería que sus padres sospecharan del verdadero motivo por el que solía llevar una porción de queso a todos los lugares que visitaba —, se puede decir que es un gusto adquirido.

Una vez que Adrien estuvo a solas en su habitación y se aseguró de estar a solas, llamó a los kwamis de la creación y de la destrucción. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de Ladybug y dada la situación, estaba desesperado por respuestas. Tikki lucía sorprendida al verlo por lo que le explicó la manera en que los había encontrado, omitiendo el hecho de que tenía otros miraculous. Tikki no preguntó, estaba más preocupada por su compañera.

—Podemos ir a casa de Ladybug —ofreció Tikki, ella también estaba preocupada por la portadora de su miraculous.

—Es una buena forma de saber si está bien. No he visto noticias sobre nadie herido de gravedad así que supongo que no hay motivos por los que preocuparse —Adrien quería creer que la falta de noticias era una buena señal.

—Estoy segura de que lo está ¿Cuándo entregaras los miraculous? —le preguntó Tikki. Su voz era calmada y gentil.

—No sé cómo localizar al guardián, siempre era el que me localizaba a mí.

—En ese caso nosotros iremos a su casa —continuó hablando Tikki —, y le diremos que te visite.

—Cuando regresen ¿Podrían decirme todo sobre el estado de Ladybug?

—Eso haremos.

—Si me das mucho queso —agregó Plagg un tanto divertido por su reacción.

—Te daré todo el queso que puedas comer si me dices cómo está.

Una vez que Adrien se encontró a solas, llevó los pendientes de Ladybug hasta su rostro. Pudo percibir el aroma del shampoo de Ladybug, un olor del que, estaba seguro, podía reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que era la verdadera Ladybug la que se encontraba a su lado y que ella quería agradecerle por haber recuperado los miraculous.

Deslizó su mano a través de su pijama y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna, imaginando que tales caricias provenían de la mano de Ladybug. Su mano comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad, provocando que de su boca escaparan varios gemidos que tuvo que contener al recordar que no estaba solo en la casa. No era la primera vez que Adrien tenía fantasías de ese tipo con la superheroína de Paris, pero sí la primera vez en que las usaba para brindarse placer. Tener algo tan personal de Ladybug le había hecho dado el valor para hacer lo que en un momento lo había hecho sentir vergüenza e incluso culpa.

Cuando Tikki y Plagg regresaron se encontraba un tanto agitado. Sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo antes de que los kwamis regresaran se había apresurado en borrar toda la evidencia que podría inculparlo. Confiaba en ellos, pero no querían que lo encontraran descubriendo su sexualidad.

Dos días después, el maestro Fu se encontraba en la mansión Agreste, en teoría, impartiendo unas lecciones de chino. Pese a la prisa que el guardián de los miraculous tenía por recuperarlos, sabía que de apresurarse podría levantar sospechas.

Lo primero que Adrien notó fueron las ojeras en el rostro del maestro Fu, pruebas de lo alterado que había estado durante esos días. Tenía motivos para estarlo, pues Ladybug se había presentado en su casa, pidiéndole perdón por no haber podido proteger el Miraculus.

—Ladybug vino a pedirme un miraculous para recuperar el de la mariquita, pero cuando regresó dijo que no pudo localizar a la akumatizada.

—Tuve problemas para rastrearla, pero lo hice. Aquí están los miraculous faltantes —Chat Noir le extendió la caja con los miraculous de la mariquita y del pavo real.

Sabía que lo correcto hubiera sido incluir el de la mariposa, pero no pudo hacerlo. Temía que, de hacerlo, el Guardián de los miraculous considerara que las presencias de Ladybug y Chat Noir no fueran necesarias.

Adrien no quería renunciar a ser Chat Noir. Hacerlo sería perder las libertades que poseía al usar una máscara y no poder contar más con la presencia de Ladybug. Esto último era lo que más le dolía. Se dijo que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para descubrir a la mujer bajo el antifaz con lunares negros y que, cuando eso pasara, podría devolver el miraculous de la mariposa.

—¿Cómo los conseguiste?

Chat Noir le contó la misma historia que le había contado a Plagg y a Tikki, pero a diferencia de los kwamis, el maestro Fu no parecía conforme con esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué Hawk Moth renunciaría a los miraculous apenas los consigue?

—Creo que fue Le Paon. Debió darse cuenta de que cometía un error al ayudar a Hawk Moth —se apresuró en agregar Adrien. Se sentía culpable por mentirle al hombre frente a él, pero estaba seguro de que el fin justificaba los medios.

Se dijo que si no dañaría a nadie y si era por algo tan noble como lo era el amor, su mentira podría ser justificada. Solo esperaba que el maestro Fu le creyera, porque de no hacerlo dudaba que pudiera seguir manteniendo esa mentira.

—Quizás se dio cuenta de que estaba dañado. Usarlo por más tiempo la hubiera inducido en un coma mágico del que solo podría salir usando los miraculous del gato y el de la mariquita —comentó el maestro Fu y Adrien agradeció por la felicidad con la que le creyó —. Confiaré en ustedes una vez más, Hawk Moth sigue libre y alguien debe detenerlo.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar del tema de los miraculous. El maestro Fu se limitó a continuar con las lecciones de chino. Adrien tuvo que repasar varios verbos, pese a que conocía la mayoría, practicar su caligrafía y responder algunas preguntas en chino. Pese a que las clases eran una coartada para que Adrien pudiera hablar con el guardián de los miraculous, este se había tomado bastante en serio su educación.

Al día siguiente, cuando intentó regresar a clases, se encontró con la negativa de Emilie. Pensó que estaba preocupada por su salud e intentó calmarla recordándole que en el hospital le habían dicho que podía retomar sus actividades diarias sin ningún inconveniente cuando se dio cuenta que ese no era el motivo de su preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? —insistió Emilie —, los jóvenes pueden ser crueles y podrían obligarte a ser cosas que no quieres.

—No mis compañeros, tengo muchos amigos y todos ellos son buenos estudiantes.

Adrien pensó en un caso en especial, pero consideró prudente callar ese nombre. Sabía que si su madre se enteraba de lo mentirosa y mal intencionada que podía llegar a ser su compañera no le permitiría volver al salón de clases.

—¿Qué hay de los akumatizados? — leí en el periódico que han atacado muchas veces la escuela.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre se encargan de mantener todo bajo control.

Adrien le mostró el Ladyblog a su madre para reforzar su punto. Temía que ver los ataques de los akumatizados la asustaran, pero confiaba en que su superheroína favorita lograra convencerla de que todo estaría bien.

—¿No crees que es maravillosa? —Adrien señaló la pantalla de su computadora —, no importa lo que pase, ella siempre está allí para salvar el día.

—No me sentiré segura sabiendo que algo malo podría pasarte.

—Estará bien —para sorpresa de Adrien, era su padre el que insistía en que continuará su educación en centro educativo —, él es un buen chico y habrá muchas personas cerca de él para protegerlo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron Adrien y Emilie al unísono.

Gabriel asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Solo tienes que prometernos que, si llegas a tener un problema, sin importar qué, hablaras con nosotros. Obedecer a tus maestros y alejarte de cualquier akumatizado que pueda aparecer.

Nuevamente Adrien se encontró en una situación donde debería tener muchas preguntas, pero no llegó a formularse ninguna. Estaba demasiado emocionado ante la idea de que su padre confiara más en él y le diera esas libertades que solo podía tener siendo Chat Noir.

—Lo prometo.

Adrien se apresuró en correr hasta la limusina y pedirle a su guardaespaldas que lo llevara hasta su centro educativo. Con su madre de vuelta en casa sentía que su vida era perfecta y que, aunque las cosas no volverían a ser lo que eran antes, no era nada de lo que debiera preocuparse, pues parecía que serían mucho mejores.

Semanas después cambiaría de opinión. Había visto a Ladybug solo en dos ocasiones y fue únicamente cuando estaban patrullando. Salvaron a un gato e intervinieron en un robo, pero ningún akuma hizo acto de aparición y Chat Noir sabía el motivo. Escuchar lo que tanto temía de boca de Ladybug hizo que sus temores se sintieran más reales.

—No ha habido akumatizaciones en mucho tiempo ¿Crees que nuestra presencia sea necesaria?

—Por supuesto, hay muchos peligros que acechan Paris.

—Y más personas que pueden encargarse de ello. Estoy segura de que él pensará lo mismo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Pasó horas en vela tratando de llegar a la solución. La respuesta le llegó poco antes del amanecer. Era poco ético, pero estaba desesperado. No tenía ni una pista sobre la identidad de Ladybug y consideraba que esa era la única alternativa que tenía para poder estar al lado de la mujer que lo obsesionaba.

Fue hasta su habitación y se colocó el miraculous de la mariposa. Nooro apareció frente a él y notó lo confundido que se veía al encontrarse frente a un nuevo maestro. Le pidió la frase de transformación y en cuanto la tuvo dio inicio a lo que sería su plan para permanecer junto a Ladybug.

Encontrar a alguien sufriendo le tomó menos tiempo del que pensó. Se trataba de un hombre que estaba angustiado al ver la forma en que las ratas eran tratadas. Frustrado al saber que, pese a sus intentos, los animales que le apasionaba eran vistos como plagas y matados sin ningún tipo de consideración. Sentimiento que se había estado alimentando por varios días.

—Hola, Mr Ramier, soy Hawk Moth ¿Cansado de que la gente vea a las ratas como sucias alimañas? No te preocupes, te daré el poder para que puedas enseñarlos a que las amen, por la fuerza. A cambio solo tienes que traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.


End file.
